wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Asuka
)|birth place = |birth_place = Osaka, Japan|resides = Orlando, Florida|billed = Osaka, Japan|trainer = Yuki Ishikawa|debut = September 23, 2015|death_date = |death_place = |retired = |released = }} Kanako Urai is a Japanese professional wrestler and former mixed martial artist currently signed to WWE, where she performs on the Raw brand under the ring name Asuka. Biography Nobody is ready for Asuka. And The Empress of Tomorrow proved that by not being pinned or submitted from her debut in NXT in October 2015 until WrestleMania 34 in April 2018. Marching to the ring in a traditional noh mask and kaleidoscopic battle gear and looking every bit the victor before the opening bell even rings, Asuka has used her perfect technique and wicked intentions to take down everybody from Becky Lynch to Bayley (whom Asuka unseated as NXT Women’s Champion). All the while, the fierce Japanese Superstar has worn an intimidating smile on her face, seemingly finding joy in stretching out her overmatched opponents. She even displayed an ability to work well with others, melding with The Miz to win the first season of WWE's Mixed Match Challenge. Her undefeated streak came to an end at the hands of SmackDown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair at WrestleMania 34, but Asuka persevered and finally captured the SmackDown Women’s Title at WWE TLC after defeating Flair and Becky Lynch in the first-ever Women’s TLC Match. Most recently, Asuka linked up with Kairi Sane to form one of the blue brand's most dangerous duos, The Kabuki Warriors, and they captured the WWE Women's Tag Team Titles from Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross at WWE Hell in a Cell 2019 when The Empress used the green mist against Cross! - WWE,com Other media Urai has released three gravure DVDs, titled Manifesto), Manifesto II, and Manifesto Final. She and Mio Shirai have also released a gravure DVD together, titled Sadistic Tails ''(2012). Asuka has appeared in four WWE video games. She made her in-game debut in ''WWE 2K17 and appears in WWE 2K18,'' WWE 2K19 and WWE 2K20''. On September 1, 2019, Urai launched her own gaming channel on YouTube, KanaChan TV. She had teased the channel with several posts on her Twitter account before formally announcing the channel. KanaChan TV features playthrough videos with her own bilingual English/Japanese commentary. Urai has also been a frequent guest on fellow WWE wrestler Xavier Woods's own YouTube channel UpUpDownDown. Personal life Urai is a graduate of the Osaka University of Arts Junior College. She has written for Xbox Magazine and designed graphics for Nintendo DS and various mobile applications while also owning a hair salon named Another Heaven in Yokohama. Prior to her career in professional wrestling, Urai had a sports background in badminton and figure skating. Championships and accomplishments WWE * NXT Women's Championship (1 time) * WWE SmackDown Women's Championship (1 time) * WWE Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) - with Kairi Sane * Mixed Match Challenge (Season 1) – with The Miz * Women's Royal Rumble (2018) * NXT Year-End Award (3 times) ** Female Competitor of the Year (2016, 2017) ** Overall Competitor of the Year (2017) Social Media * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/AsukaLock * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/wwe_asuka * Twitter: https://twitter.com/wweasuka * YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZFzfw5Idu6qC1ub3eVl2YA Category:2015 Debuts Category:Wrestlers Category:Japanese Divas Category:NXT Alumni Category:RAW Divas Category:SmackDown Divas Category:Reality Era Category:The New Era Category:NXT Women's Champions Category:WWE SmackDown Women's Champions Category:WWE Women's Tag Team Champions Category:NXT Year-End Award Winners Category:Royal Rumble Winners